Will Munson
Will Munson was a Rancher who ran a farm that produced Corn, being the only farmer in the region that Canewood Beverage hadn’t bought out and for this, they accosted him to no end. He was the husband of Kathryn Munson, and the father of his teenage son Nate. He was also a deeply religious man. He was murdered alongside his wife and son in 2029 by X-24, who was searching for a mutant girl named Laura. Biography Will was driving his family home one day when an automated truck ran both his and Logan’s trucks off the road, which allowed his horses to escape their box and run amok on the dangerous highway. With the Pyschic aid of Charles Xavier, the horses obediently returned to their master, and Logan helped Will get their car back on the road. As a way of showing their gratitude, the Munsons invited the trio of Laura, Charles and Logan to their home for dinner. With persuasion from Charles, the offer was accepted, and Will and his family bonded with their new friends over dinner as they discussed how Charles used to run a ‘special needs school’ and joked how Logan was a pretty bad pupil. After dinner, the Munsons insisted on the group spending the night as they were all pretty exhausted. After putting Charles to bed, Will noted a problem with the water treatment, most likely sabotage. Him and Logan went into the fields to fix it, and Will pointed out the huge automatic harvesting machines that harvest genetically modified corn for Canewood. Shortly after fixing the water system, Will asked Logan how long his ‘daughter’ had been a mute for, and Logan replied ‘since the beginning’. Will remarked that he envied him, since he knew of the nonsense that would often come out of a teenager’s mouth. At that moment, a truck carrying Jackson, a Canewood Rancher, arrived with his thugs, demanding that Will and Logan get off of "his" property. When he threatened the two of them with a rifle, Logan disarmed him and broke his nose with his own weapon, before breaking the gun over his knee. When the Rancher left, Will noted Logan’s training. Upon returning to the house, Will found his wife and son murdered by X-24, a complete (albeit younger looking) clone of Logan. When he tried to stop him, X-24 fatally wounded Will, who tumbled down the stairs. A dumbfounded Logan could only watch as his clone walked past him, uninterested. After Logan brought Charles out to the truck, Will managed to obtain his wife’s shotgun from upstairs, and got outside into his truck. He rammed X-24, who was in the midst of a fight with Logan, and impaled him against the front of his tractor. Will left his vehicle and unloaded the remainder of his ammunition into X-24’s head, incapacitating him. When he turned to Logan and attempted to shoot him. However, his gun was now empty, and Will succumbed to his injuries and collapsed dead. Relationships Family & Friends *Kathryn Munson † - Wife *Nate Munson † - Son *James "Logan" Howlett † - Rescuee *Charles Xavier † *Laura Enemies *Canewood Beverage † - Enemies **Jackson † - Enemy **Carl † - Enemy *X-24 † - Enemy, Killer and Attempted Victim Category:Logan characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Characters Killed by X-24 Category:African-American Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Fathers Category:Married Characters Category:Americans